


12:07

by Anonymous



Series: L'Manburg's Rise And Fall, As Told By Children In Soldiers' Clothing [12]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Child ranboo, Domestic Fluff, Enderian Ranboo, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I'm using the Origins as vague inspo, Older brother Technoblade, Phil is there for five seconds but he's the dad figure, Ranboo acts like a cat, Ranboo doesn't understand english, Techno's voices are chill but not at the same time, Teenage Technoblade, There is no plot, only brotherblade, sibling dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Techno can't sleep, and apparently neither can Phil's most recent stray case.____Or: I can't sleep, my cat was being noisy, and I made a story based off of it while she fell asleep on me.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: L'Manburg's Rise And Fall, As Told By Children In Soldiers' Clothing [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013610
Comments: 50
Kudos: 612
Collections: Anonymous





	12:07

**Author's Note:**

> The only background information you need is that it's currently 1:30 in the morning because I decided to write this
> 
> Don't be weird about this. God don't be weird about this. If you're weird about this, I personally don't value your input
> 
> ‡ If any CCs are uncomfortable with stories like these, this will be taken down  
> ‡ Do not share to CCs — Again, nothing weird is in here, freaks, I just don't like being known

Techno stares at his ceiling, deep in the darkness of his room. It's somewhere around midnight and he's layered under three warm blankets, but he can't bring himself to fall asleep. 

A few of the voices hum and whisper, trying to soothe him into slumber, while others speak of stories. The occasional quip or joke makes it's way through his mind, and despite himself he smiles. They're figuring out that he isn't making it to dreamland tonight, so they fill his head with entertainment instead. 

They're halfway through a group-effort story (one that's plotline has been so muddied that Techno can't do much more than snort at the absurdness of it all) when a sharp babbling noise stops them all. 

There is silence as Techno turns only his head toward the door. The sound comes again, not quite a voice, but not inorganic. 

_Wakeboo!_

_Ranbabble!_

_E E E E E E E E_

_stop spamming E_

_Chat go brrrr_

_Technosleep_

_Guys I was telling a story :(_

_Technosus_

_Babyboo_

_Check on the child Techno_

_Brotherblade_

_E_

_Let Phil take care of it_

_Dadza pog_

_Technolag_

_I wanna tell my story_

Techno looks back at the ceiling. He clicks his tongue a few times in an effort to get the noise to stop. It doesn't. He wills Phil to wake up and take care of it, but that doesn't happen either.

Ten seconds pass before he sighs and sits up, mourning the loss of his warm blankets. The floor is cold when he swings his legs over the edge of his bed and stands. 

"Cold…" He breathes to himself.

_Nooooo the warm blankets_

_TECHNOSLEEP_

"Shhh." Techno mutters to the voices. He pries his door open as quietly as possible and takes the quick steps across the hallway to another closed door.

He opens it, reaches a hand in, and taps the wall three times.

"Shhh." He tells the inhabitant. 

Instead of shushing, though, the Enderian kid makes another trilling sound. It's quieter, but definitely still audible. Techno sighs and pushes the door all the way open without turning the lights on.

As expected, the kid dubbed 'Ranboo' sits just out of the door's swinging radius. He's out of bed (clearly) and staring up at Techno. He grins and trills. 

Wordlessly, Techno squats down while Ranboo reaches his arms up. Techno tucks his hands under the kid's arms and heaves him up as he stands. With some readjusting, Techno has one arm under the toddler's legs and the other holding him upright against his chest.

_Technobro_

_Boo! Ranboosleep_

_Go to beeeed_

_E_

_Blood?_

_NO! NO BLOOD!_

_Brotherblade pog_

_Awwwwwww_

Techno leaves the door open as he makes his way back across the hallway to his own room. It's one of those nights where he knows Ranboo won't go to sleep without being in the same bed as either him or Phil, and he's already clinging to Techno. The teen accepts his fate groggily.

Phil pokes his head out of his room when Techno is halfway across the hall. The blonde man doesn't look fully awake and his eyebrows are furrowed in concern as he squints down the dark hallway.

"Is everything okay?" He calls. 

_Dadza!_

_Dad dad dad!!!!_

_Phil pog_

Techno nods. "He's just being noisy."

Phil relaxes and yawns with a nod of his own. "Okay. Go to bed, kid, it's late." 

"Night, Phil." 

Techno watches as Phil waves and shuts his door, off to sleep again. The teen makes his way back into his room. He looks at Ranboo before checking to make sure his door isn't shut. 

Glancing back at the kid, he says, "If you feel like puking or something, the door's open, so go that way." 

Ranboo isn't sick, but Techno doesn't know what else he's supposed to say. The little boy tucks his head into Techno's shoulder in response. 

_AWWWWW_

_can we core memory this like Inside Out_

_tiredboo!!!!_

_technosleep_

_He's like a cat!_

_E_

Techno goes to set Ranboo down, but the boy's nails are sharp, and he's clinging a little bit, and Techno catches the side of his hand on Ranboo's nail.

"Ow." He says. There's no real emotion or pain behind it, though. Ranboo's nails are sharp, sure, but the scratch is just that— a scratch. It's too shallow to need even a band aid.

"We're cutting nails tomorrow, don't let me forget." Techno mutters.

With that, the older boy flops down onto his bed and worms his way back under his blankets. He sighs, content with the return of a comfortable warmth.

It takes five seconds for Ranboo to ruint that. He's probably around three or four, if Techno has to guess, so he can't fault the kid. Still, the crawling around gets a little annoying.

_Don't be mad at him :( he's baby_

_I want sleep_

_Can we finish the story?_

_The story didn't have a plot_

_snoozenoblade_

_Warm…_

_Go to sleep!!!!_

_Blood now?_

_No_

_Brotherboo!_

_We could say it's self defense if we kick him_

_NO!!!!!_

_Don't kick the kid :(_

_No kicking only brother_

_E_

_This anarchist can fit so much brotherly love in him_

Techno rolls his eyes. He scoots to the side a little and lifts the blankets up.

"C'mon, go to bed, kid."

Ranboo shakes his head rapidly, making another trilling noise. Instead of climbing under the covers, he chooses to crawl on top of Techno above the blankets. He sits on his chest for a second before deciding to go completely limp, flopping down.

Techno isn't sure if he should get Phil or not, but within the next minute, Ranboo begins to move again. He watches the boy curl up, and after a few moments of silence, he hears soft snoring.

_Like a cat!_

_catboo_

_Story?_

_technosleep!_

_E!!! Sleep for the sleep god_

_no one move_

Techno can agree with the first and last statements; Phil had picked Ranboo up from some cave, and ever since then it's been like living with a cat in the house. A humanoid cat that's half Enderian, doesn't speak Common, and doesn't know how to open doors.

Oh well.

Techno tugs the blankets closer to his chin while doing his best not to move. He doesn't feel like waking Ranboo up again, and it's already late. 

With one last yawn, Techno pinches his eyes shut and hopes for at least a solid hour of sleep.

_E_

Maybe not.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff because I didn't update TWPBIWO on time


End file.
